


El caballero del rey

by NoireRigel



Series: He will rule the world (JJStyleWeek) [7]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: AU, Aged-Up Character(s), Awkward First Time, First Time, Flashbacks, Forbidden Love, Hurt/Comfort, JJStyleWeek, JJbekweek, Jjbek, King JJ, King and Knight, Knight Otabek, Lovely dorks in lovely love, M/M, Masquerade, NSFW, P0rn with feelings, Secret Relationship, Slow Dancing
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2018-12-02 18:44:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11515221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoireRigel/pseuds/NoireRigel
Summary: Era el general de los caballeros del rey, a pesar de tener apenas 25 años de edad, y aunque varios murmuraban que no era un puesto que se hubiese ganado por méritos, ignoraba todos esos comentarios pues no es que se hubiera designado a sí mismo, sino el mismo rey.Ese… idiota.





	1. Tú, mi debilidad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Era el general de los caballeros del rey, a pesar de tener apenas 25 años de edad, y aunque varios murmuraban que no era un puesto que se hubiese ganado por méritos, ignoraba todos esos comentarios pues no es que se hubiera designado a sí mismo, sino el mismo rey.
> 
> Ese… idiota.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Séptimo aporte a la #JJStyleWeek. La prompt es "July 14th: Free Day".
> 
> O también conocido como el AU que siempre quise leer y que ahora terminé escribiendo (?)

Sus pisadas resonaban por el camino de piedra y dejaba marcas por cada paso firme que daba. Estaba tan furioso que todo su cuerpo lo demostraba, y su rostro más que nunca le hacía parecer como que iba a cometer un asesinato en cualquier momento. Tampoco que no lo hubiera pensado. No le importó ensuciar cuando le abrieron las puertas del castillo y nadie se atrevió a detenerlo pues su rango le permitía esos desplantes. 

 

Era el general de los caballeros del rey, a pesar de tener apenas 25 años de edad, y aunque varios murmuraban que no era un puesto que se hubiese ganado por méritos, ignoraba todos esos comentarios pues no es que se hubiera designado a sí mismo, sino el mismo rey. 

 

Ese… idiota. 

 

No tenía palabras para describir cómo se sentía en esos momentos. Así que aunque su mente le decía que corriera simplemente caminó con todo y la armadura sucia hasta que llegó a las puertas de la habitación del rey donde dos guardias se cuadraron al verlo. 

 

–Abran, ahora –casi ladró la orden y los hombres asintieron. 

 

Las pesadas y ostentosas puertas se abrieron, dentro estaban algunas de las mujeres de la corte, entre ellas la reina madre y las sirvientas, junto con el médico de la familia real. Un anciano que estaba terminando de vendar al hombre que estaba en cama. 

 

–¡General Altin! –exclamó una de las señoritas.

 

Los murmullos de las chicas fueron solo ruido en la cabeza pues su respiración se había hecho pesada desde que había sentido el olor a sangre del lugar y su cabeza trabajaba a mil por hora. ¿Por qué no abrían las ventanas? ¿Por qué todas esas personas estaban ahí? 

 

Con expresión adusta se acercó a donde estaba la antigua Reina, la madre del actual Rey. Y la mujer al verlo se acercó y para sorpresa de todos le tomó las manos, dejando escapar un sollozo. 

 

–¿Por qué no estuviste aquí? ¿Por qué tardaron tanto en regresar? No lo puedo perder a él también –murmuró acercándose la mujer y él tembló sin romper su posición hasta que la dama se controló para separarse–. Me alegra que estés aquí… 

–Usted siempre es muy amable, alteza… Puedo… Necesito hablar con él, a solas –se refirió a ella con el respeto que le debía.

 

Ella reconoció en sus ojos la misma preocupación que sentía y aplaudió para llamar la atención de los presentes. 

 

–Nos retiraremos para que el General Altin pueda dar su informe al rey, vamos señoritas. Hay que avisar que preparen la comida para los caballeros que llegarán también ésta tarde. 

 

El hombre esperó a que todos se fueran, el último en moverse fue el médico, Altin lo miró con seriedad y el hombre le puso una mano en el hombro. 

 

–Se recuperará… No puede moverse mucho pues acabo de coser la última de sus heridas. ¿Está usted herido o alguno de los caballeros? –la voz del hombre era siempre suave y tranquilizadora. 

–Yo no… Yo estoy bien. Los que se vinieron conmigo están exhaustos por la cabalgata, pero sanos. Los heridos llegarán durante el día con la otra comitiva. Yo me adelanté.

–Ahh, la juventud… Prepararé brebajes para que recuperen fuerzas. Los necesitamos sanos. Ahora con su permiso...

 

Explicar todo lo que había pasado era difícil. Más cuando no podía dejar de pensar en la figura que apenas se veía entre los pomposos cojines de esa gran cama. Apenas asintió mientras el hombre se despedía y cuando al fin quedó solo, por fin exhaló el aire que había estado reteniendo. 

 

Se acercó a la cama después, rápido, aunque hubiera deseado hacerlo más lento. Allí estaba, con sus ojos cerrados, todo su torso envuelto en diversos vendajes. La mitad de su cuerpo cubierto por las mantas, le hizo pensar lo peor por unos segundos así que lo destapó sin dudarlo pero al parecer ambas piernas estaban bien, solo una tenía el muslo con una venda. Y la otra algunos moretones y raspaduras. 

 

–¿Vas a desnudarme antes de saludar? 

 

La voz del rey le hizo casi sufrir un infarto. Lo miró sin decir nada mientras el otro abría lento los ojos. 

 

–Me tenían cansado con tantas preguntas. Así que fingí dormir. Las mujeres son tan exageradas… No entiendo por qué te interrumpieron en tu misión, aunque me alegra verte y… –el hombre recostado miró al otro que estaba de pie a su lado y frunció el ceño–. ¿Otabek…? 

 

El general ya no podía contener todo lo que sentía. Dejó caer la espada que había estado sosteniendo y los guantes, arrodillándose al lado de la cama mientras miraba al otro con expresión homicida, apretando con rabia el borde de la cama. 

 

–¿Cómo pudiste? ¿Cómo demonios se te ocurrió que podías ir solo a enfrentarlos? ¿Solo y con apenas unos mozos que no estaban preparados? ¡¿Por qué siempre tienes que ser tan idiota y no ves las consecuencias de lo que haces?! 

 

Sus palabras cargadas de regaños se fueron elevando hasta convertirse en gritos y pudo ver cómo la expresión del rey cambiaba de una relajada a una un tanto compungida, casi culpable. Incluso juraría que lo vio formar un mohín con los labios mientras le reclamaba. 

 

–¡Eres el rey más idiota que he conocido! ¿No pudiste pensar en tu madre? ¡¿Cómo crees que se hubiera sentido si te pasara algo?! ¡¡Sabes lo que le pasó a tu padre!! Ella no se merece tener un hijo tan tarado… idiota… irresponsable… descuidado… t-tonto… –antes de que pudiera controlarse se dio cuenta de que estaba llorando de frustración. 

–Otabek no… No llores, por favor… Estoy bien, ¿Ves? Otabek… Mírame… –la mano cálida de su rey se tomó de su mejilla mientras él miraba fijamente las marcas de sus lágrimas en el colchón. 

 

Se negó a verlo de frente pero el otro usó sus dedos para limpiar las gotas que todavía corrían por sus mejillas. Y eso le obligó a mirarlo con dureza. 

 

_ –Beka… _ –añadió el mayor con ese tono íntimo que solo usaba cuando estaban a solas–. No he olvidado nuestra promesa… Lo hice solo porque sabía que iba a ganar. 

–Eres un idiota… Un completo absoluto e insufrible idiota… –Altin lo tomó de la mano y la apretó entre las suyas–. ¡El único que puede matarte soy yo, idiota! –y repitió la promesa que se habían hecho, desde hace años. 

 

La misma que le había convencido de tomar ese puesto a cargo de la seguridad de los miembros de la corona y sobretodo a cargo de la protección del rey. Solo que esta vez había estado demasiado lejos para poder encargarse él mismo de sus enemigos. Lo miró con intensidad aunque fue suavizando el gesto al ver la sonrisa del hombre. Esa que brillaba como el sol. 

 

–Solo tú puedes Beka… Eres el dueño de mi vida y… mi corazón –lo último lo añadió bajo. Y aunque le costó, logró moverse para acercarse al rostro del otro aunque eso le generó un quejido por el dolor en su vientre. 

–¿Qué crees que haces? ¡El médico te dijo que no te movieras, Jean! –lo regañó de nuevo y eso sirvió para que sus mejillas no terminarán del mismo color que sus orejas que ya ardían por culpa de las palabras ajenas. 

–Buh… Pero yo quería… –el rey que había tenido que hacerse cargo de la corona, demasiado joven para el gusto de algunos, podía verse todavía como un niño mientras fruncía los labios recostándose de nuevo. 

 

Otabek lo miró y suspiró. No podía contra él, y no hablaba del sentido físico. Sino de su imposibilidad para evitar encantarse con ese hombre que yacía en la cama obligado, mirándole exactamente con esa expresión que solía hacer que el General perdiera la concentración entre otras cosas. 

 

Así que resignado a su suerte y por su cuenta se movió. Con los dedos entrelazados con los de su rey, se acercó a la cabecera de su cama y primero pegó la frente de ambos, mirándolo fijo antes de unir sus labios en un profundo beso, nada cauto ni tímido. No era el primero ni sería el último. Esperaba que jamás fuera el último, pues quería tenerlo a su lado por siempre y trató de demostrárselo mientras demandaba la atención de esa boca que solía decir más de un sin sentido que le eliminaba la paciencia. 

 

–Bienvenido a casa, Beka… –le susurró el rey, sonriéndole realmente feliz de verlo–. Te extrañé estos días… –añadió mirándolo a los ojos. 

–Si me dices que fuiste a terminar herido solo para que regresara voy a matarte Jean… –le gruñó y luego usó su otra mano para acariciarle el rostro con dulzura–. Yo también te extrañé, nadie me da tantos dolores de cabeza como tú. 

–Pero por eso me amas, ¿No? –preguntó Jean-Jacques riendo suave. 

–Te amo por eso y por mucho más, Jean… No vuelvas a preocuparme así. 

 

Le dio varios besos más luego de eso. Pero cuando estaba comenzando a subir la temperatura más de lo debido la puerta sonó y nuevamente tuvieron que fingir frente a todos que eran solo el rey y el caballero. Aunque Otabek estuvo casi seguro de que la reina algo sospechaba por la mirada que le dio mientras él se mantenía firme y de pie al lado de la cama de su hijo. Bueno, tal vez no solían ser los mejores en eso de ocultar lo que sentían el uno por el otro, mucho menos las demostraciones de afecto que tenían, pero al menos lo intentaban. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Gracias por leer si llegaste hasta aquí! 
> 
> Como ya es evidente, respiro JJBek, y soy terriblemente shameless. Este es un AU del que tengo muchas ideas y ahora con esta semana terminé por generar contenido del mismo. 
> 
> El Caballero Real, Otabek, definitivamente tiene una paciencia de oro por su Rey... Por si no se entiende pues no hubo mucho tiempo para explicar. Ambos se conocen desde niños, por eso la Reina Madre lo trata con tal confianza y desde que eran jóvenes tienen una especie de relación (prohibida) pero el amor es más fuerte. 
> 
> Y Papá Leroy... Tristemente esta muerto, por eso es que Jean-Jacques tuvo que hacerse rey hace algunos años, demasiado joven según opinan algunos... 
> 
>  
> 
> Saludos!!


	2. De amor y guerra

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La rivalidad entre ellos había comenzado muchos años atrás, pero Otabek guardaba varios y preciosos recuerdos de esos momentos que habían compartido juntos. Incluso aquellos que le daban dolores de cabeza.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Segundo día de la JJBekWeek (Day 2 – August 20: Roomates / Rivalry). Tarde pero aquí está! Tiene relación con el capítulo anterior de este AU (Publicado para la JJStyleWeek), pero no es necesario haberlo leído para entenderlo.

Si es que existía un hombre en el mundo más terco que ese hombre, esperaba que alguien se lo presentara algún día. Solo para tener el alivio de que siempre se podía estar peor. De momento tenía que contentarse con que conocía oficialmente a la persona más dura de cabeza de ese lugar, que era además su legítimo rey y al que había jurado lealtad entre otras cosas con el pasar de los años. 

 

Y aunque Otabek Altin era su mano derecha, el hombre en el que más confiaba, existían pocos momentos en los que realmente estuvieran de acuerdo cuando se trataba de discutir un tema, como en ese instante que tenían una acalorada disputa sobre lo que tenía o no tenía que hacer ese hombre ahora que se encontraba recuperado. Por suerte, el General de los Caballeros sabía cómo lidiar con el otro, y no siempre le permitía obtener lo que quería. No, él era quien se encargaba de detenerlo de ideas locas, de cuidarlo más que a su vida y también de hacer que mantuviera los pies en la tierra. 

 

–¡Altin! ¡Ya te dije que estoy sano! Necesito entrenar o me voy a secar en esa cama o sentado con las mujeres –reclamó por vez enésima el hombre que parecía a veces un niño cuando se trataba de decidir quién tenía la razón. 

–No estás listo. Ya te dije, si se te abren las heridas o si te caes… ¡Un no es un no! –negó con la cabeza decidido. No iba a dejar que ese demente le preocupara de nuevo. 

 

Pero al parecer su bienamado rey había decidido ese día tentar a su suerte y también la paciencia del General. Lo vio apuntándole con un dedo y mirándolo con una expresión ceñuda, nada parecida a sus usuales gestos afables. 

 

–Soy el Rey y te ordeno que te muevas ahora Otabek Altin. Toma la espada y ayúdame a entrenar o vete y déjame solo –dio su orden con firmeza, y los que estaban alrededor guardaron repentino silencio aunque estaban casi acostumbrado a esas discusiones. 

–Como ordene, su majestad… –respondió con tono envenenado el caballero. 

 

Lo siguiente fue rápido, muy rápido. Luego del choque inicial de las espadas, y sin atisbo de misericordia por quien se estaba recuperando, Otabek se lanzó al ataque y le dio justamente un golpe con el brazo en el costado, allí donde sabía que al otro hombre le dolería y con el mango de la espada le golpeó también sobre la pierna que tenía aún con vendas bajo la ropa. ¿Cómo supo dónde apuntar sus ataques? Lo había revisado de pies a cabeza, varios días, hasta memorizar todas sus heridas. 

 

–¡E-eres un bruto! ¡Otabeeeeek! –le reclamó el Rey, en el piso, tratando de aguantar las ganas de llorar que seguro tenía. 

–Te lo dije, no estás preparado. Así que como tengo una vez más la razón, te llevaré ahora a recostarte –avisó y sin pensarlo mucho lo cargó en brazos con los murmullos del poco público que tenían. 

 

Seguro la noticia recorrería el palacio en unas horas y sería probablemente regañado en algún punto por la reina madre, pero nada que hacer. Aparte de que le pidieran tener más cuidado con ese terco hombre que llevaba en sus brazos con los labios fruncidos y las mejillas infladas, se sentía como que había ganado ese día una batalla. Una de las muchas que tenían todos los días de su existencia. ¿No había sido así mismo desde que se conocieran? 

  
  


**_Años Atrás_ **

 

La primera vez que lo vio, fue durante la ceremonia. La familia Altin acababa de recibir el reconocimiento máximo por sus servicios, con el padre de la familia ya honrado como caballero de la corona y su descendencia premiada con la posibilidad de recibir una educación digna, el Rey Alain Leroy había decidido celebrar ese mutuo acuerdo, sellando el mismo cuando trajeron frente a él al único varón que había tenido de hijo el actual caballero. 

 

El príncipe Jean-Jacques se mantenía todo lo firme que podía en ese momento, de pie al lado de su madre que estaba sentada en su lugar, pero estaba aburrido. El pequeño era inquieto y muy capaz de distraerse incluso con el vuelo de una mariposa. Y pronto atisbó algo que le llamó profundamente la atención y que le hizo abrir la boca del asombro. Tras el cuerpo del fornido caballero se podía atisbar a un chico, probablemente de su edad. 

 

Luego de detectarlo, el príncipe se dedicó a hacer exageradas expresiones para recibir un saludo de regreso, pero el otro parecía estar muy enojado o serio, no estaba seguro, y ni se giró a verlo directamente. Cuando lo llamaron al frente para saludar, se paró con toda la dignidad posible e hizo una reverencia ante la familia real.

 

El Rey entonces fue presentándolos. Por el bien de sus estudios, Otabek tendría que quedarse con ellos desde ese momento en adelante. La Reina Madre estaba allí, sus hijas mayores se encontraban ya casadas, así que quienes quedaban era el príncipe y futuro heredero, junto con sus hermanos más pequeños. 

 

–Jean-Jacques, este es Otabek Altin. Será tu nuevo compañero de estudios y entrenamiento. 

 

La presentación fue corta y el príncipe se paró frente al niño estudiándolo de pies a cabeza mientras el otro le veía con la misma expresión seria. 

 

–Mhm… Se ve algo pequeño, ¿Seguro que podremos entrenar? –comentó sin cuidado el pequeño Leroy, sinceramente preocupado de lo escuálido que se veía el otro. 

–¡JJ! –su madre le regañó por abrir demasiado la boca. 

 

Y en ese momento. En ese instante. Nació su eterna rivalidad. 

 

En los estudios, Jean-Jacques era siempre el que avanzaba más. No existía forma de ganarle sobre eso. En pelea cuerpo a cuerpo también, solo porque su cuerpo tendía a desarrollarse más rápido que el del otro menor. Pero eso no duró mucho, porque Otabek entrenó y entrenó, hasta que llegó el día en que el príncipe no pudo volver a mandarlo al piso, mucho menos acorralarlo con una espada. Y cuando JJ entendió que el escenario había cambiado, y que las cosas no estaban a su favor, decidió que existían también otras formas de ganar, pues no se podía quedar tranquilo. 

 

–Otabek… –lo llamó un día para hablar con él a solas. Tenían ambos 15 años y acababan de terminar el entrenamiento de ese día, que había terminado nuevamente con el menor como el ganador inequívoco. 

–¿Jean? ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Quieres terminar de nuevo en el piso? –respondió el menor con un gesto parecido a una sonrisa, era normal para ellos hacer esas bromas. 

 

El príncipe lo miró serio, viendo como el otro se secaba el sudor de la frente con el dorso de la mano. No. No iba a dejar que le ganara por siempre, incluso si tenía que usar juego sucio, él iba a ser quien ganara al final del día. 

 

–No… Solo quería… –inició el mayor y se acercó al joven que lo miraba con expresión tranquila, una que no pudo mantener por mucho tiempo–. Felicitarte –terminó la frase luego de tomar de los hombros a su compañero. 

 

Antes de que el joven Altin pudiera decir algo, recibió de lleno los labios del príncipe que se tomaron de los suyos en un contacto torpe y que fue más que nada un choque de labios, a causa de la inexperiencia de ambos. 

 

–¡¿Qué crees que haces?! –Otabek lo empujó lejos de él comenzando a sentir sus mejillas enrojecer con furia por la indignación. 

–Ya te dije… Te voy a felicitar. Cada vez que me ganes –explicó el mayor, por suerte había logrado mantener su sonrojo solo en las orejas. 

 

Luego de eso salió entre risas corriendo cuando el otro amenazó con asesinarlo. Y entonces inició lo que ellos llamarían en secreto: la gran guerra. 

 

Y ambos cumplieron sus propias promesas. Otabek siguió sin perder, ni una sola vez, y Jean-Jacques se aseguró de felicitarlo hasta que ambos se acostumbraron e hicieron expertos en el arte de besarse. Y al igual que iban creciendo en experiencia para la batalla, el contacto físico fue aumentando entre ellos, y las hormonas revolucionadas ayudaron. La gran guerra se tornó la excusa perfecta. 

  
  


Ahora que lo tenía en cama y por fin a solas, su mirada se había suavizado mientras le acariciaba las heridas que él mismo le había recordado. En ese momento, precisamente, le frotaba el muslo adolorido mientras el otro yacía de costado en la cama, sin mirarlo. 

 

–Jean… –lo llamó por enésima vez, buscando su atención. 

–Hump… –bufó el Rey inflando más las mejillas si era posible. 

 

Altin suspiró y se recostó a su lado en la gran cama, buscando con ello la mirada del dueño de su corazón. Ese que ahora no quería ni regalarle la vista de sus preciosos ojos. 

 

–Jean, por favor… Lo hice por tu bien, no puedes enojarte por eso –le explicó y lo tomó de la mejilla con suavidad. 

–Claro que puedo, mira como lo hago –gruñó el mayor y cerró los ojos al no tener mucho más donde mirar que no fuera al caballero.  

–Jean… También me debes mi felicitación –comentó el caballero sin dejar de acariciar esa mejilla con cariño. 

–¿Tu felicitación? ¿Quieres que te felicite por dejarme en ridículo y hacerme terminar en el piso frente a todos? ¡Ni lo sueñes!   

 

Bueno, tal vez el mayor si tenía un poco de razón al estar enojado. Pero en vez de decirle que concordaba con él, Otabek frunció el ceño y le jaló una mejilla dándole un pequeño pellizco sobre la piel a lo que recibió un manotazo. 

 

–Jean-Jacques, su majestad, mi rey, sol de mi vida, la estrella más brillante, más dulce que la miel, mi señor, tesoro de mi… –comenzó a atacar de otra manera. 

–¡¿Q-qué?! –le chilló el joven comenzando a enrojecer, deteniéndole en medio de su cursilería. 

–Mi felicitación –volvió a exigir, casi tan terco como el otro. 

 

Lo escuchó gruñir pero al fin lo vio moverse y cuando el rey le tomó las mejillas, él le sonrió a medias, esperándolo con los labios dispuestos y hambrientos. 

 

–Eres un idiota… –susurró JJ luego de darle un profundo beso. 

–Tu idiota –no le importó que lo trataran así en esas circunstancias. 

–Sí, mío… Aunque no sepas obedecerme e insistas en ganarme –bufó y se acomodó esta vez sobre el torso de su compañero que con gusto lo abrazó. 

–Estoy aquí para cuidarte, no para hacer lo que digas. Y ganarte tiene sus beneficios –le repitió como tantas otras veces. 

 

Su querido Rey asintió y le dejó otros tantos besos en la base del cuello, haciendo estremecer al General, que lo apretó contra él. 

 

–Puede que ganes algunas batallas, pero nunca la guerra… –sentenció Jean-Jacques con expresión juguetona, esa que le quedaba tan bien y que ya casi no podía mostrar por culpa de las preocupaciones de la vida. 

 

Y Otabek si sentía que había ganado la guerra. Solo que aun no se lo decía a su rival favorito. Ese que luego se acomodó encima de él para besarlo a gusto. Al menos de ese modo podía tenerlo relativamente tranquilo y en cama por más tiempo, todo fuera por cuidar correctamente de la realeza hasta que se recuperara por completo.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> También conocido como el King JJ x Knight Otabek AU que terminé escribiendo otra vez, porque oh cuánto me gustan estos dos juntos, con fluff, peleas y todo incluído!!! 
> 
> Gracias por leer si llegaste hasta aquí!


	3. Entre vino y máscaras

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Si existía una situación en el mundo en la que no quería estar, era precisamente esta. Podía escuchar el ruido de la gente, sus conversaciones banales y la música, que era lo único agradable del lugar. La única razón por la que se encontraba allí, estaba rodeado por un grupo de señoritas que no dejaban de mirarlo como si fuera lo más hermoso del mundo. Y por todas las guerras del mundo... Sí que lo era.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quinto día de la JJBekWeek (Day 5 – August 23: Tattoos / Masquerade). ¡Tarde otra vez pero aquí está! Tiene relación con los capítulos anteriores, pero no es necesario haberlos leído para entender.

Si existía una situación en el mundo en la que no quería estar, era precisamente esta. Podía escuchar el ruido de la gente, sus conversaciones banales y la música, que era lo único agradable del lugar. Pero aunque había bebido unos cuantos tragos, y también probado más de uno de los aperitivos que se sirvieron durante la fiesta, la expresión de muda incomodidad no se iba de su rostro. 

 

Le gustaba luchar, entrenar, el campo de batalla era lo suyo. Incluso patrullar de vez en cuando le servía para sentirse en su ambiente. Pero esto, toda esa suntuosidad ridícula, no le era agradable. La única razón por la que se encontraba en ese lugar, era que había sido una orden de parte de su Rey. Y aunque solía en contra de lo que al otro se le ocurriera, de vez en cuando, no le quedaba más que hacerle caso. El hombre le había dicho que podrían pasar un tiempo a solas y por eso al final había accedido a regañadientes a asistir al evento.  

 

Pero había tanta gente, tantas personas. Todos con sus máscaras, incluído él mismo, que iba vestido de manera formal pero nada ostentosa. Su antifaz era de color negro, con puntos blancos y rojos. Algún diseño que le había entregado su majestad para forzarlo a asistir. Incluso se había atrevido a prometerle que se divertiría, lo cual era imposible pues desde su posición podía ver como las señoritas estaban siendo atraídas como moscas a la miel. Todas ellas riendo de cada cosa que decía el Rey, con esas expresiones de anhelo que Otabek conocía tan bien. Sí, porque él mismo solía mirar así al hombre cuando no lo veía. 

 

Era una pérdida de tiempo. Pidió otra copa de vino, pero antes de que pudiera beber de ella, toda la iluminación del salón se apagó. La gente comenzó a soltar murmullos de asombro y alguien dio un grito de sorpresa cuando las velas volvieron a encenderse aunque mucho más tenue que antes, volviendo todo un ambiente más íntimo, mientras la música comenzaba a sonar de manera lenta, discreta, pero perfecta para bailar si tenías pareja. 

 

No, el General Altin no quería quedarse a ver como su Rey bailaba con todas las del salón, así que apuró su trago y decidió retirarse. Solo que antes de que pudiera dejar la copa, alguien lo tomó del brazo, el tacto no le costó reconocerlo. 

 

−Ven conmigo −pidió la voz del otro casi en su oído y el hombre, de guerra y sangre, se giró confundido viendo como todas las chicas seguían allí al centro hablando con alguien. 

−¿Majes ...? ¿Quién …? −preguntó con la duda marcada en su tono. 

−Shhh, ¡Vamos! Es ahora o nunca −escucharlo reír suave solía desconcentrarlo, por eso se dejó llevar, sin reclamos. 

 

La música todavía se escuchaba fuerte desde ese balcón. El mayor tomó las puertas de los ventanales del mismo y lo cerró haciendo que el sonido se sintiera opacado pero no por completo disminuido. Ya fuera del lugar la tranquilidad de la noche se podía percibir al estar lejos de todo el barullo que representaba una de las fiestas del palacio. Las cortinas estaban corridas así que no los podrían ver desde el otro lado.

 

−Pensabas escaparte, ¿Cierto? −afirmó el rey sabiendo que tenía la razón. 

−Sí… Ya no tenía nada más que hacer aquí. Sabes que las fiestas no son lo mío, Jean… −suspiró el menor y observó al otro. 

 

Se veía bien en cualquier prenda, eso era un hecho, y ahora que llevaba un antifaz con un complicado diseño en detalles dorados y rojos, se veía todavía mejor. Sus ojos resaltaban por las rendijas haciendo que el caballero exhalara lento. 

 

−Qué lástima. Pero no puedes, no hasta que bailes conmigo −sentenció el dueño de la corona, esa que no cargaba solo por ese día. 

−Las chicas te están esperando dentro… Y yo no bailo −se excusó rápido, y retrocedió un paso de manera automática. 

−No me esperan, dejé a un reemplazante que se hará cargo… Entonces, ¿Me concederías esta pieza? Por favor… Beka. 

 

Altin era débil a esa mirada, era débil a ese hombre y débil al uso de ese apodo y todavía más a que le pidiera algo por favor. Supo que no tendría escapatoria y resignado se quedó esperando que el otro terminara de acortar la distancia. Su mano se dejó llevar por la ajena y la otra la apoyó en el brazo que se tomó de su cintura. 

 

−¿Sabes que si nos descubren no vas a tener excusa por estar bailando conmigo? −le dijo todavía con la duda sobre lo que estaban haciendo, pero no soltó su mano. 

−Siempre puedo decir que te confundí con una señorita, una muy masculina pero bonita −bromeó su acompañante. 

 

Otabek gruñó pero no se quejó cuando comenzaron a moverse. Hacía años, y en secreto, Jean-Jacques le había enseñado a bailar, cuando estaban a solas, así que sus pasos se acomodaron al natural una vez logró relajarse lo suficiente para que su cuerpo accediera a moverse al paso que marcaba tanto la música que se sentía lejana como a los pies del monarca que en suaves idas y venidas le hizo acoplarse al ritmo. 

 

Se sentía bien estar así con él. Demasiado bien. Casi irreal, por eso Otabek comenzó a sentirse mal mientras miraba directo a los ojos al hombre que tenía al frente y apretó su mano cuando escuchó unas risas demasiado fuertes, tal vez algún grupo se había acercado a la ventana a pesar de que las cortinas estuvieran corridas. Era momento de separarse, se estaban arriesgando mucho. Suspiró con pesadez y detuvo sus pasos. 

 

−Beka… −murmuró el mayor obligado a detenerse junto con él, y lo vio poner esa expresión de tristeza que no le gustaba. Quería que fuera feliz, siempre feliz.  

−No entiendo por qué te gustan los bailes, pero me gusta hacerlo contigo −le dijo la frase más larga de la noche, y por suerte sirvió para verlo medio sonreír. 

−Oh… ¡Beka! −exclamó casi demasiado fuerte el hombre y se le abrazó con cariño apegando sus  frentes con suavidad. 

 

El corazón del Caballero Real dio un brinco entonces. Sus ojos se fijaron primero en los del otro y luego fueron delineando su rostro, ese que tenía tan cerca que le causaba estragos. Pero estaban en una zona demasiado pública, en cualquier momento podrían descubrirlos y esa idea no le gustaba, no quería ser un problema para quien tanto quería ni que por su culpa tuvieran que separarse si alguien los descubría. 

 

−Jean… No es bueno seguir aquí. Sabes que no podemos −murmuró mirándolo fijo. 

−Entonces… ¿Por qué no estás apartándote? −inquirió el rey, acortando la distancia entre sus rostros mientras continuaban peleando con la mirada. 

 

Los brazos de Otabek se tensaron con esa pregunta. No existía una respuesta decente que pudiera dar, mucho menos una racional. una de sus manos se quedó en la espalda de quien era más alto que él, y la otra se apoyó en su nuca. Gracias al antifaz no era visible el ceño fruncido que se cargaba en ese momento por la frustración que sentía. 

 

−Porque no quiero… 

 

Y era cierto que no quería. Se lo demostró jalándolo para que bajara contra él y sus labios se unieron, calzando de esa forma que solo ellos sabían. Con labios abiertos eran capaces de desaparecer toda la distancia entre ellos. Altin maldijo al mundo completo en ese momento, ese lugar que aunque tenía de bueno la existencia de ese maravilloso hombre, también le generaba un dolor y un conflicto interno. Si querían estar juntos, si se querían, ¿Por qué siempre tenían que ocultarse? 

 

Finalmente mordió el labio inferior de aquel a quien quería poseer en todos los aspectos posibles, si por él fuera lo reclamaría como suyo, lo sacaría de ese reino y entonces podrían vivir juntos, sin tener que ocultarse nunca más. Pero bien sabía que Jean-Jacques jamás aceptaría eso. Su corazón no le permitiría abandonar a los suyos, mucho menos a su pueblo, y estaba claro de que por amor no lo haría, por mucho que frustrara al caballero el reconocer ese hecho.  

 

−Sabes a vino… ¿Cuánto bebiste? −preguntó el monarca mirándolo con una media sonrisa. 

−No lo suficiente para olvidarte −se le escapó sin pensarlo. 

 

Luego de los primeros segundos de sorpresa, el mayor se puso a reír y le dejó un beso en cada mejilla y uno más sobre los labios, en un contacto suave. 

 

−Que suerte que no me olvidaras entonces, quiero que me recuerdes siempre… −aseguró Leroy mirándolo fijo. 

−Jamás podría olvidarte Jean-Jacques, eres mi rey −tuvo que aceptar en voz alta.

−Te tengo una orden entonces −añadió el más alto y lo sintió acercándose al costado de su rostro−. Mis aposentos, esta noche… Te estaré esperando y te mandaré a buscar si no apareces −el cálido aliento en su oreja le envió sensaciones por toda su espina. El general se estremeció en cuerpo y alma cuando una de las manos del mayor se paseó por su espalada baja para dar un apretón a su trasero. 

 

No, el mundo era demasiado injusto. No había forma de luchar contra eso. Suspiró por vez enésima esa noche y asintió finalmente, y en venganza se paró en puntas de pie para morder el lóbulo de la oreja del mayor antes de separársele por completo. Si quería jugar, entonces iban a jugar. 

 

−Como ordene, su majestad.  

 

Eso, o siempre podía decir que el vino se le había subido a la cabeza para no tener que aceptar que sus deseos por ese hombre eran tan profundos. Lo vio caminar risueño entonces, y se quedó de pie en el balcón observando cada paso que daba el otro para alejarse de él. Claro que el mayor se giró a mirarlo por última vez y sonreírle más brillante que en toda la noche, lanzándole un beso al aire. Ese maldito sabía como tenerlo esperando con ansias por él, así que suspirar fue una vez más, la única alternativa que le quedó. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No pensé que llegaría tan lejos como a 3 caps de este AU (?) pero aquí estamos. 
> 
> Gracias por leer si llegaste hasta aquí!!!!!


	4. Las primeras veces no siempre son las mejores

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Les había costado, pero el rey tendía a siempre lograr lo que quería, se había esforzado porque ambos disfrutaran. Incluso si era en contra del buen juicio del General, a quien los recuerdos todavía le dolían desde la primera vez...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ADV: NSFW(?)

Cuando Jean-Jacques llegó esa noche a su cuarto, solo algunas de las lámparas estaban encendidas, dándole un aspecto cálido al lugar. Una vez se acercó a su cama vio que no estaba solo. Con una media sonrisa observó al hombre que lo esperaba sobre las mantas, desnudo, mirándolo mientras el monarca se quitaba el traje que había usado en el baile de máscaras de esa noche. 

 

–Pensé que iba a tener que pedir que te fueran a buscar. ¿No te haces de rogar? –preguntó el mayor dejando en el piso la ropa que se quitaba. 

–Quería asegurarme de que llegarías solo… –murmuró Altin con la vista clavada en el cuerpo ajeno a medida que este iba apareciendo a la vista. 

–¿Asegurarte sobre la cama y sin ropa? Muy poco prudente, señor General –bromeó el rey y ya sin prendas encima subió a la cama para acomodarse en cuatro sobre el hombre que le esperaba. 

–Tú me enseñaste a no ser prudente.

– _ Touché _ … 

 

Se miraron varios segundos antes de que Leroy decidiera bajar la cabeza y tomar con hambre los labios ajenos. Recargó su peso en el del joven y allí se acomodó, piel contra piel, disfrutando de cada segundo de contacto que podían tener. Se había asegurado de cerrar su habitación así que nadie los podría molestar, incluso si terminaba gritando más de lo necesario esa noche por el placer que sabía que el otro le podía provocar.

 

Habían pasado años desde la primera vez que habían compartido la cama sin nada de ropa encima. Al principio había sido complicado encontrar la manera, por eso se habían conformado primero con correrse juntos, mirándose con deseos que apenas podían poner en palabras. Pero con el tiempo sus encuentros se fueron profundizando hasta el punto en que hacerlo fue placentero y no solo doloroso. Jean-Jacques había sido el encargado de eso, solo por su propia curiosidad, y con los años sus habilidades habían ido mejorando.  

 

Su dinámica nunca era la misma. Pero había un punto que se mantenía implícito, sin que nadie intentara cambiarlo. Incluso si disfrutaban del juego entre ellos por saber quién dominaría en las sábanas ese día, solo era una diversión pasajera, pues el General era quien siempre comandaba y montaba en diversas posiciones al monarca. 

 

–Ota… Otabek, espera… –jadeó el rey mientras el caballero insertaba un tercer dedo húmedo en su anatomía, que ya conociéndolo parecía dilatarse con facilidad. 

–¿Ya estás listo? –preguntó el hombre respirando agitado, concentrado en su labor.  

–Sí… Es decir, no es… No es eso –un nuevo sonido de disfrute se escapó involuntariamente de los labios de Jean-Jacques cuando esos dedos rozaron el punto de placer dentro de él. 

–¿Sí o no? –Otabek lo miró perdiendo un poco el ritmo, sin entender de qué quería hablar precisamente en ese momento. 

–Quería saber si… Si me dejarías hacerlo a mí esta vez… ¿Por favor? –preguntó con expresión ilusionada el mayor. 

 

El movimiento de los dedos de Altin se detuvo y observó fijo a esos ojos azules que lo miraban brillando con demasiado fuerza para que su corazón pudiera resistirlo. Su cerebro le decía que no tenía que dejarlo dominar de esa manera, pero su corazón no parecía capaz de resistirse latiendo una carrera desbocada por culpa de quien estaba bajo suyo. 

 

–Yo no… No, no puedo –dijo finalmente en voz baja Otabek y bajó la vista a las sábanas. 

–¿No puedes? ¡Pero Otabek! Siempre te toca a ti y… Uhh…. Realmente quiero esforzarme por hacerte sentir bien –el hombre trató de razonar. 

–No, ya dije que no. Así me siento bien… –resolvió tajante volviendo a buscar con su dedos la entrada ajena. 

–¡Pero! ¡Beka! ¡Escúchame! –bufó el monarca y lo tomó de la muñeca. 

–Agh…. ¿Qué quieres ahora? –respondió ya no tan suave el General. 

–¿Por qué te niegas sin decirme razones? ¿Por qué siempre tienes que hacer todo el trabajo? Sé que tal vez te asusté las primeras veces pero… Pero, yo realmente creo que puedo hacerlo y sé que te gustaría y… Acaso... ¿Sigues enfadado conmigo? –el rey no paró de hablar un monólogo desesperado para que su acompañante le puso atención. 

–¿Enfadado? ¿Yo? –el caballero confundido volvió a detener su trabajo con los dedos luego de toda la verborrea ajena. 

–Sí, tú, enfadado. Por como… ¡¡Pero ya te pedí disculpas!! Te dije que era joven e inexperto. ¿Realmente nunca vas a perdonarme? 

 

A Otabek le dolió la cabeza en ese momento. Maldijo entre dientes a quien tenía al frente. Lo amaba, más que a su vida, pero por todos los cielos. ¿Cómo podía ser capaz de matar así ese momento? Con expresión molesta se dejó caer sobre la cama y suspiró pesadamente cubriéndose los ojos con el antebrazo. Y aunque rogó a su cabeza que no le obligara a recordar, las memorias aparecieron en su mente sin permiso alguno…

  
  


**Años Atrás**

 

Estudiaban, entrenaban, comían y a veces incluso dormían juntos, cuando el cansancio les ganaba y la reina permitía que el joven Altin se quedara en la habitación del príncipe. De todos modos intentar separarlos significaba tener que discutir con su hijo adolescente, medio dormido, y eso era equivalente a una pelea perdida pues el chico tenía un encanto natural para convencer a otros de que hicieran lo que él quería a base de interminables insistencias, que la mujer solía llamar berrinches. 

 

Vivir en el castillo era una suerte de odisea, pero Otabek pasaba sus días cómodo allí desde que había encontrado en el príncipe un amigo y a veces, algo más. Cumpliría 17 en unos meses y Jean-Jacques acababa de cumplirlos días atrás. De sus eternas peleas habían pasado a besarse en secreto e incluso tocarse, pero el futuro caballero sabía que era solo algo momentáneo. No esperaba nada más. Leroy era el futuro Rey, para eso lo estaban preparando, algún día tendría que tomar las riendas del reino, casarse con una princesa que se convertiría en Reina. Y cuando él se volviera caballero, probablemente lo ofrecerían como un muy buen prospecto por su conexión con la realeza y también se vería obligado a cumplir su deber y formar una familia. 

 

Incluso si tenían que ocultarse, no sentía que hubiera algo malo en lo que hacían. Le gustaba hasta un punto que no lograba comprender, seguramente porque eran buenos amigos y ese tipo de confianza solo podía generarse a partir de un lazo tan fuerte como el que tenían. 

 

–Mi padre dijo que tenía que ir con él esta noche –dijo el príncipe esa tarde mientras ambos miraban las nubes, descansando luego del entrenamiento. 

–Mhm… –respondió Otabek, parco como siempre. 

–Sé que me extrañarás pero estoy seguro de que puedes vivir sin mí unas horas –bromeó el mayor mientras giraba sobre sí mismo para abrazarse al chico.

–Oye… Estamos en público –gruñó Altin aunque no lo apartó, solo miró a todos lados antes de acomodar el brazo en la espalda del otro jovencito. 

–Lo sé, tampoco pensaba subirme encima tuyo para comerte la boca –bufó Leroy cerrando los ojos sobre el pecho de su compañero. 

–Lástima… –susurró Otabek y luego de eso escuchó las risas que ya no le generaban molestia sino un sentimiento de alivio. 

 

Al día siguiente, el príncipe no se presentó al desayuno, tampoco a las horas de estudio. Apareció en la hora de almuerzo pero se veía cabizbajo y en el entrenamiento su desempeño fue tan pobre que Altin comenzó a preocuparse. 

 

–¿Tan mal estuvo lo de ayer con tu padre? –preguntó cuando al fin tuvieron unos minutos a solas.

–Hmn… Algo así… –explicó el otro chico, visiblemente incómodo por el tema. 

–¿Qué pasó Jean? –Otabek intentó nuevamente recibir alguna explicación. 

–Papá me llevó a…. A hacerme hombre. Dijo que ya era tiempo –respondió al fin el príncipe con la vista clavada en sus propios pies. 

 

El silencio se hizo eterno los siguientes segundos hasta que Altin recordó que necesitaba decir al menos una palabra.

 

–Oh… ¿Y? ¿Pudiste? ¿Te gustó? –trató de sonar no tan impactado con la noticia, aunque por dentro si lo estaba. 

–No lo sé… Fue extraño… Las chicas eran amables y bonitas pero… No sé, no se sintió correcto. P-pude al final, pero… –la voz del príncipe se fue perdiendo en un tono bajo. 

–¿Pero? –lo animó a seguir hablando. 

–Papá dijo que un rey tiene que saber de esas cosas y practicar. Yo le pregunté si también lo había hecho con otras que no fueran mamá y… –JJ pareció temblar ante el recuerdo y siguió mirando el piso, incómodo. 

–Bueno… ¿Supongo que para la realeza es normal? No lo pienses tanto –le dijo Otabek para que se tranquilizara. 

–No es eso. Solo… Ah, no importa, solo pensaré que es otro estudio más… 

–Sí, mejor… 

 

No volvieron a discutir del tema, pero el suceso se repitió las siguientes semanas. Al parecer las quejas de JJ sobre el asunto no fueron escuchadas por su padre y el príncipe tuvo que aprender por obligación las artes amatorias en uno de los burdeles finos del reino.

 

Otabek cumplió los 17 años poco tiempo después, y pasados unos días, Jean-Jacques solicitó su compañía en una de las cabañas cercanas al castillo, una que solían visitar solo ellos dos. El chico se presentó con el sentimiento de anticipación en modo de fuertes latidos en su pecho, la verdad era que entre ellos las cosas además de la amistad parecían haberse esfumado, y eso le había desanimado a pesar de que no lo aceptara verbalmente. 

 

Al tocar la puerta no le abrieron al instante, pero cuando lo hicieron, un brazo de tono canela lo jaló hacia dentro. Le costó unos segundos acostumbrarse a la baja luz, pero antes de que pudiera decir una palabra, unos labios que reconocía se tomaron de los suyos. Su cuerpo cedió en ese mismo instante, le gustaba ese contacto más de lo que debía y lo disfrutaba más de lo que era aceptable. Antes de que pudiera razonar la idea de dar la vuelta y caminar lejos, el príncipe le tomó la mano y le hizo ingresar unos pasos hasta una habitación donde lo pudo ver acomodarse contra la puerta impidiéndole el escape. 

 

–Jean qué… ¿Qué es esto? –preguntó el más joven tragando saliva al notar que el otro no traía muchas prendas encima, o mejor dicho solo cargaba aquella que le cubría la entrepierna. 

–Tu regalo de cumpleaños atrasado –le dijo JJ y le sonrió ampliamente.

–Jean… Es de día, cualquiera puede aparecer y… –comenzó a decir sus preocupaciones. 

 

Un dedo le cubrió los labios y pronto estuvo sobre la cama, con el cuerpo de Jean-Jacques encima suyo. Ambos respiraban ya agitados aunque no parecía ser por la misma razón. Otabek trató de decir algo pero se quedó con las palabras atascadas en la garganta cuando su compañero tuvo el descaro de lamerse los labios mientras lo veía, con una sonrisa coqueta que seguro no debería concederle. ¿Por qué lo veía así? Eso no era justo. 

 

–¿Qué… Qué vas a hacer? –preguntó el futuro caballero. 

–Te enseñaré cosas… Que he ido aprendiendo –explicó Leroy notoriamente emocionado.

–Jean-Jacques… No soy una chica –señaló Otabek repentinamente molesto al saber lo que el otro había estado haciendo durante ese tiempo. 

–¿Eh? ¡Sé que eres un chico Otabek! P-pregunté por chicos… –murmuró el mayor bajando el tono de su voz. 

–¡¿Que hiciste qué?! 

 

A medida que JJ le fue explicando, al joven estudiante de caballero le dolió la cabeza. No quería saber detalles de la vida sexual de su compañero, no si se trataba de algo que no lo incluía a él. Y… Bueno, tal vez no debería interesarle en general, no había necesidad de imaginarlo en su mente. Perturbado por su propio rumbo de pensamientos negó con la cabeza varias veces. 

 

–Otabek… ¿Por favor? Déjame intentarlo… Si no te gusta, nos detenemos... ¿Sí? 

 

Si había algo que odiaba del futuro rey, era el modo en que usaba sus ojos demasiado azules para lograr casi todo lo que quería. Porque lo logró en cosa de segundos y la vida era demasiado injusta. Al final Otabek aceptó notando al otro demasiado emocionado, tanto que era preocupante. Y se tardó solo unos minutos en reconocer que sus propios recelos tenían todo el sentido del mundo.

 

–¡Jean! –dijo luego de un quejido al sentir nuevamente ese espantoso dolor recorrerle desde su trasero hacia arriba. 

–¿Q-qué? –preguntó jadeando JJ, dejando de nuevo a medias la tarea que se había propuesto de ingresar por la cavidad ajena. 

–No puedo… D-duele mucho… ¿Seguro que preguntaste bien? –inquirió el menor ruborizado naturalmente aunque no estuviera disfrutando el asunto. 

–N-no sé que estoy haciendo mal… ¡Pero! Estoy siguiendo todos los consejos y… ¡Déjame intentarlo una vez más! ¡Esta vez sí te gustará! ¿Por favor? 

 

Altin quería decirle que no, a pesar de que estaban ambos allí desnudos sobre la cama y todo parecía una pérdida de tiempo. Pero esos ojos lo miraron de nuevo pidiendo cosas que no podía darle y contra su buen juicio, aceptó. Un error del que se arrepintió poco después.

 

Su grito seguro se escuchó a unas cabañas de distancia. Jean-Jacques desesperado había dicho que si lo forzaba un poco más seguro se acostumbraría pero el indescriptible dolor le había sacado lágrimas y tener a la fuerza, sin suficiente preparación, el miembro del príncipe a medio camino por su anatomía se había sentido como una tortura que no se creía capaz de resistir. Una cosa era poder soportar golpes en batalla, pero esto, estaba a otro nivel. 

 

–¡¿Q-qué pasa ahora?! –exclamó JJ abrumado por su propia inutilidad. 

–¡Quítate de encima! –bramó el otro chico apartándolo de un fuerte golpe antes de secarse las mejillas, pero las lágrimas se negaban a dejar de correr. 

–Otabek… N-no me odies… P-puedo averiguar más y encontrar una for- –las palabras de JJ se cortaron a medio camino cuando Altin lo miró con una furia desconocida. 

–¡No! No necesito que hagas nada. ¿Entiendes? ¡Esto no funciona y ya! –espetó sintiendo todavía el dolor en su cuerpo, sumado a la angustia que sentía ahora también en su pecho. 

–¡Pero Otabek! Y-yo realmente quiero hacerlo contigo y… Si tan solo me dejas… –trató de calmarlo el príncipe con expresión arrepentida. 

–Entiéndelo de una vez… ¡NO soy una de tus putas! 

  
  


JJ lo había dejado tranquilo luego de ese fatídico intento. Se ignoraban la mayor parte del tiempo, y aunque a Altin le dolía la idea, lo que había sucedido seguía fresco en su memoria. Si es que Leroy no le hablaba por vergüenza o frustración, ese era su problema. Pero él no estaba dispuesto a volver a pasar por lo mismo. Dedicarse a mejorar en sus entrenamientos era lo que lo distraía y así fue perfeccionándose cada vez más. 

 

Su compañero de antaño por otra parte, dejó de asistir, tenía clases de teoría que le servirían para reinar y que Otabek por su futuro cargo no requería tomar. Los momentos en los que se veían eran cada vez menos y la distancia entre ellos creció con el pasar de las semanas. Por eso no se esperó el día en que la reina lo llamó en privado a conversar con ella. 

 

Pensó que tal vez los habían descubierto, con todo lo que había ocurrido. Pero para su sorpresa la conversación fue solo la petición de una madre desesperada por la salud emocional de su hijo que al parecer estaba comenzando a faltar a sus clases privadas y volviéndose más rebelde que de costumbre. Otabek asintió cuando ella le pidió que por favor le ayudara con su ejemplo y compañía, que la informara a ella de cualquier novedad, y salió de allí con dolor de cabeza. ¿Ahora resultaba que también tendría que hacer de niñero del príncipe? Solo pensarlo le enojaba. 

 

Encontrar a Jean-Jacques no fue fácil, ya no se escondía en los lugares de siempre. Eso pensaba Altin, mientras miraba las cabañas solitarias que conocía y que no había querido revisar nuevamente, pero solo por los malos recuerdos. No, no quería creer que ese idiota estuviera allí. Y si así fuera, tal vez lo encontraría con compañía y la idea era completamente insufrible para el joven. Para su mala suerte, era un chico responsable, y si la misma reina le había pedido investigar, eso haría. 

 

Las primeras cabañas que revisó estaban vacías, pero al acercarse a la tercera, escuchó un ruido que le llamó la atención. Era una mezcla entre jadeos y suspiros. No era un chico inocente, entendía lo que significaba, por eso dudó en acercarse más pero terminó tocando la puerta y el ruido se apagó de golpe. Esperó a ver salir a alguna chica o algo, tal vez a alguno de los otros ciudadanos que iban a ese lugar que gozaba de privacidad, pero nadie abrió la puerta aunque repitió la llamada.

 

No era lo correcto, pero estaba con la gracia de la reina y con eso se pensaba escudar en caso de una incómoda situación. Abrió la puerta, ingresó y una voz le congeló los pasos. 

 

–¡Espere! ¡Ya voy! –dijo agitado el príncipe. 

 

Otabek no esperó, caminó y abrió de golpe la puerta de la habitación y se encontró con el chico a medio vestir. El lugar se veía bueno… ¿Desordenado? Pero aparte de eso, no había nadie más allí. JJ se quedó estupefacto al verlo y no lo detuvo mientras el menor registraba el armario e incluso bajo la cama para asegurarse de que realmente estuvieran solos. 

 

–¿Qué estás haciendo Jean-Jacques? –preguntó cuando no encontró algo que le sirviera de información para la madre. 

–¿Otabek? ¿Q-qué estás haciendo aquí? –respondió con más preguntas el príncipe. 

–La reina está preocupada porque ya no vas a clase y por tu comportamiento. ¿Qué estás haciendo Jean-Jacques? –volvió a consultar con tono seco. 

–Yo… Mhm… Estaba ocupado –murmuró el mayor rascándose la cabeza. 

–¿Ocupado? –repitió incrédulo de lo ligero que sonaba el otro. 

–Sí, ocupado. 

 

Se miraron por varios segundos y Altin negó con la cabeza, no quería lidiar con todo lo que representaba ese chico en su vida en esos momentos. 

 

–Deja de preocupar a tu madre, eres el príncipe, tienes que ser responsable –el regaño le salió por los labios antes de que pudiera contenerlo. 

–Otabek… –susurró JJ cabizbajo. 

–Al menos limpia un poco aquí, no es que me interese pero tienes una imagen que mantener, ¿No? –siguió con voz firme el menor y se giró para retirarse. 

–Otabek… –repitió un poco más fuerte el príncipe. 

–¿Qué? ¿Qué quieres? –Otabek apretó los puños a ambos lados, quería estar firme para lo que fuera a decirle el otro. 

–A ti. Te quiero a ti. 

 

La repentina confesión rompió con todo su esfuerzo. Antes de que pudiera evitarlo, su rostro se giró espantado para ver al otro, y al notar el sonrojo que se cargaba el príncipe sus propias mejillas se colorearon de manera imprudente. No, eso estaba mal, muy mal. Se suponía que ya era tema superado, se suponía que ya no se hablaban.  _ Se suponía…  _

 

El calor y la humedad de esa boca ya la conocía, cuando vio como se le acercaba su cuerpo cedió al impacto y sus labios correspondieron como si hubieran estado hechos para la labor de besar a Leroy que lo sostuvo entre sus brazos sin dejarle moverse mucho. Y tardaron en separarse, ambos con la respiración entrecortada.  

 

–No te di permiso de besarme –bufó el menor aunque su voz carecía de fuerza. 

–Con permiso –solicitó algo tarde el príncipe mirándolo a los ojos. 

–No seas idiota –pidió lo imposible el joven. 

–Otabek… Por favor. Sabes que te necesito, ¿Sí? Solo he estado ocupado, intentando encontrar la forma y… Por favor, solo serán unos minutos –rogó JJ. 

–N-no… No voy a hacerlo de nuevo –se negó rotúndamente Altin, con el miedo cargado en sus palabras. 

–¡No es eso! Encontré otra forma… Dame diez minutos. Por favor. 

 

Fue una visión extraña. No por la desnudez del joven, sino porque además de tenerlo sin ropa, Leroy se ubicó sobre esa cama con las piernas abiertas, tanto que le sorprendía que pudiera moverse así. El príncipe siempre había sido más flexible que él, pero no era lo mismo verlo ser elástico en entrenamiento que verlo ahora mismo demostrando que con menos ropa podía hacer cosas todavía más sorprendentes. 

 

–¡Jean! –se le escapó un murmullo de asombro cuando lo vio poniendo un dedo en su entrada luego de humedecerlo en su boca. 

–E-espera un poco… Me costó encontrar la forma –pidió con una media sonrisa el príncipe mientras trabajaba en sí mismo de una manera que Otabek no entendía. 

 

Lo comprendió después, cuando lo vio comenzar a sumar dedos y a moverlos de manera llamativa, peor aún una vez que logró escuchar lo mismo que había sentido a través de las paredes pero esta vez de primera fuente. Antes de que pudiera entenderlo, su cuerpo estaba reaccionando y se encontró con la incomodidad que representaban sus pantalones en ese momento. No tenía sentido, no debía caer tan rápido y aun así cuando el príncipe lo llamó con expresión necesitada, no dudó en acudir a su llamado. 

 

Y esa fue su primera vez. Temía hacerle daño pero para su sorpresa no fue así, realmente Jean-Jacques se había esforzado por encontrar una forma en la que ambos disfrutaran y esa misma fue la que perfeccionaron con los años juntos, pues separados parecía que no funcionaban de la manera correcta, incluso si su relación estaba por completo prohibida. 

  
  


–Beka… Mírame –la voz de su rey le sacó de sus recuerdos.

–¿Qué quieres? –preguntó el General y aunque hubiera preferido negarse, terminó mirándolo con expresión cansada. 

–¿Tanto me odias? –consultó en un susurro el mayor. 

–Sabes que no… Todo lo contrario. 

 

La sonrisa de Jean-Jacques, esa por la que se había descubierto dispuesto incluso a matar, hizo vibrar su corazón con diversas emociones. No entendía por qué tenía que sentirse tan débil cuando estaba con él, por eso lo acercó él mismo para besarlo justo en ese gesto de felicidad y allí se quedó esperando que el otro al fin se callara. 

 

El beso subió de intensidad y sus cuerpos que siempre se deseaban comenzaron a arder mientras se frotaban el uno con el otro, esta vez Jean-Jacques estaba arriba y armó un camino de besos directo al vientre del caballero que se dejó hacer, rogando que el otro no se atreviera a decir alguna palabra que matara nuevamente el momento. Su corazón latió con renovadas fuerzas, demasiado rápido para ser sano, cuando los besos del monarca se ubicaron entre sus piernas con las manos de Jean frotando la erección del menor que palpitaba ya ansiosa.

 

–Beka… ¿Puedo? –preguntó al fin Leroy, a centímetros de respirar en su entrada. 

–Calla y hazlo…

 

Juró que no se arrepentiría después. Y no hubo necesidad de remordimientos. Un jadeo más fuerte de lo necesario se le escapó cuando sintió la lengua húmeda de Jean-Jacques dentro de él, preparándolo para lo que vendría. Le costó contener la necesidad de tocarse a sí mismo en esos momentos, para acabar con la tensión que sentía, y que parecía crecer a medida que el otro avanzaba acariciando su interior con sus largos dedos. 

 

Su cuerpo ofreció resistencia a la penetración en principio, a pesar de la preparación previa, pero los besos dulces del monarca lo contuvieron de entrar en pánico y cuando ya lo tuvo dentro, recordó lo que se sentía respirar. Lo miró a los ojos y se encontró con la expresión enamorada que conocía tan bien, esa con la que seguramente él mismo miraba a Leroy varias veces al día incluso cuando no era prudente hacerlo. Con una mano apretando las sábanas y la otra con los dedos enlazados a los de su rey, se dejó llevar por esa pasión que los caracterizaba, y en su cabeza ya no hubo espacio para el dolor que tanto había temido desde la primera vez. 

 

Esta vez sabía que ese hombre lo miraba solo a él, que no se estaba compartiendo con nadie más, y esperaba que así pudieran continuar. Quería creer que tenían al menos una oportunidad, e incluso si no existía se aseguraría de crearla él mismo. Eso pensó al gemir el nombre de Jean-Jacques mientras el clímax los consumía a ambos. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola!!!
> 
> Me costó pero este AU lo voy llenando a medida que viene la inspiración. Me encanta el AU Medieval y también me encanta que estos dos se den amor, así que este capítulo iba dedicado exclusivamente a eso.
> 
> Gracias por leer si llegaste hasta aquí! Comentarios y kudos son apreciados <3


End file.
